


Kubo Meets An Odd Girl

by KuHana



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Bonding, Cute little one shot, F/M, Fantasy, Lights, Time Travel, something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Just a small one shot about how Kubo met Kai, the time traveling teen





	Kubo Meets An Odd Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Kubo needs some love in his life, so the universe sent Kai

We all know the story of Kubo, and we all know how both his parents come together to aid him on his journey. It’s that same story that the boy turned teen told over and over and over again. Said it kept the memory of mother and father alive. Yes, the one eyed boy was keeping his parents alive through his many stories, using his magic to tell their tale. 

However, Kubo could never have anticipated the turn his life would take when he turned seventeen. When midnight rolls around, Kubo found himself sitting next to Kameyo, watching the village light up with bright orange lanterns and colorful ‘dragons’. It was a festival, one of many that Kubo has seen. He enjoyed the life it brought with it and the love that radiated off of the people, but this time… when Kubo got up to tell a story, he saw a girl with very dark skin shoot out from the crowd and collide with his chest. 

She fell to the ground and her cheeks turned a soft red color. It almost matched Kubo’s robes and when he knelt down to help the stranger up, he noticed how odd her clothes looked. She wore a long dress; the bottom had different pieces of fabric sewn together while the top was a plain black color. The girl had long brown hair and thick lashes that hid under her curly bangs. Kubo swallowed and stuck his hand out awkwardly, dangling it in her face. 

The girl swallowed too and eyed his calloused fingers before slipping her much softer one into his. Kubo helped the odd girl up and felt his lips tighten when she barely reached his chin. He backed up a little, his one good eye widening. 

“Um… hi?”

Kubo felt all of his vocabulary go out the window and immediately felt his brain shut down. Walls went up and if it wasn't for the old women nudging his side, he would have turned into a statue. 

“Hello.” His voice came out awkward. He clutched the neck of his shamisen, praying to both his parents for help. Lucky, the odd girl didn’t notice his behavior and brushed a few strands of thick hair from her face. 

“What- where am I?” She looked around and bit her lower lip. 

“Japan.” It was one of the villagers, Hashi, who ansered her with a hearty shout. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world… and it was. Really, how did she not know where she was? 

The odd girl’s lips formed a small ‘o’ shape and she felt her breath being taken away. “O-oh… oh…um… so I’m guessing it’s not the twenty first century then.”

The villagers all whispered to each other, asking one another what the odd girl was talking about. Kubo rubbed the back of his neck, his brain trying to understand what the odd girl wanted. So, in an attempt to make conversation, he asked for her name. 

“It’s Kai,” the odd girl introduced herself, “Kai Sokolov.” 

“Pretty,” Kubo choked out. He brushed his hand through his uneven bangs, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of his messy hair. “I’m Kubo.”


End file.
